translatefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
模块:Navbox
-- This module implements -- local p = {} local navbar = require('Module:Navbar')._navbar local getArgs -- lazily initialized local args local tableRowAdded = false local border local listnums = {} local function trim(s) return (mw.ustring.gsub(s, "^%s*(.-)%s*$", "%1")) end local function addNewline(s) if s:match('^*:;#') or s:match('^{|') then return '\n' .. s ..'\n' else return s end end local function addTableRow(tbl) -- If any other rows have already been added, then we add a 2px gutter row. if tableRowAdded then tbl :tag('tr') :css('height', '2px') :tag('td') :attr('colspan',2) end tableRowAdded = true return tbl:tag('tr') end local function renderNavBar(titleCell) -- Depending on the presence of the navbar and/or show/hide link, we may need to add a spacer div on the left -- or right to keep the title centered. local spacerSide = nil if args.navbar 'off' then -- No navbar, and client wants no spacer, i.e. wants the title to be shifted to the left. If there's -- also no show/hide link, then we need a spacer on the right to achieve the left shift. if args.state 'plain' then spacerSide = 'right' end elseif args.navbar 'plain' or (not args.name and mw.getCurrentFrame():getParent():getTitle() 'Template:Navbox' and (border 'subgroup' or border 'child' or border 'none')) then -- No navbar. Need a spacer on the left to balance out the width of the show/hide link. if args.state ~= 'plain' then spacerSide = 'left' end else -- Will render navbar (or error message). If there's no show/hide link, need a spacer on the right -- to balance out the width of the navbar. if args.state 'plain' then spacerSide = 'right' end titleCell:wikitext(navbar{ args.name, mini = 1, fontstyle = (args.basestyle or ) .. ';' .. (args.titlestyle or '') .. ';background:none transparent;border:none;' }) end -- Render the spacer div. if spacerSide then titleCell :tag('span') :css('float', spacerSide) :css('width', '6em') :wikitext(' ') end end -- -- Title row -- local function renderTitleRow(tbl) if not args.title then return end local titleRow = addTableRow(tbl) if args.titlegroup then titleRow :tag('th') :attr('scope', 'row') :addClass('navbox-group') :addClass(args.titlegroupclass) :cssText(args.basestyle) :cssText(args.groupstyle) :cssText(args.titlegroupstyle) :wikitext(args.titlegroup) end local titleCell = titleRow:tag('th'):attr('scope', 'col') if args.titlegroup then titleCell :css('border-left', '2px solid #fdfdfd') :css('width', '100%') end local titleColspan = 2 if args.imageleft then titleColspan = titleColspan + 1 end if args.image then titleColspan = titleColspan + 1 end if args.titlegroup then titleColspan = titleColspan - 1 end titleCell :cssText(args.basestyle) :cssText(args.titlestyle) :addClass('navbox-title') :attr('colspan', titleColspan) renderNavBar(titleCell) titleCell :tag('div') :addClass(args.titleclass) :css('font-size', '110%') :wikitext(addNewline(args.title)) end -- -- Above/Below rows -- local function getAboveBelowColspan() local ret = 2 if args.imageleft then ret = ret + 1 end if args.image then ret = ret + 1 end return ret end local function renderAboveRow(tbl) if not args.above then return end addTableRow(tbl) :tag('td') :addClass('navbox-abovebelow') :addClass(args.aboveclass) :cssText(args.basestyle) :cssText(args.abovestyle) :attr('colspan', getAboveBelowColspan()) :tag('div') :wikitext(addNewline(args.above)) end local function renderBelowRow(tbl) if not args.below then return end addTableRow(tbl) :tag('td') :addClass('navbox-abovebelow') :addClass(args.belowclass) :cssText(args.basestyle) :cssText(args.belowstyle) :attr('colspan', getAboveBelowColspan()) :tag('div') :wikitext(addNewline(args.below)) end -- -- List rows -- local function renderListRow(tbl, listnum) local row = addTableRow(tbl) if listnum 1 and args.imageleft then row :tag('td') :addClass('navbox-image') :addClass(args.imageclass) :css('width', '0%') :css('padding', '0px 2px 0px 0px') :cssText(args.imageleftstyle) :attr('rowspan', 2 * #listnums - 1) :tag('div') :wikitext(addNewline(args.imageleft)) end if args.. listnum then local groupCell = row:tag('th') groupCell :attr('scope', 'row') :addClass('navbox-group') :addClass(args.groupclass) :cssText(args.basestyle) if args.groupwidth then groupCell:css('width', args.groupwidth) end groupCell :cssText(args.groupstyle) :cssText(args.. listnum .. 'style') :wikitext(args.. listnum) end local listCell = row:tag('td') if args.. listnum then listCell :css('text-align', 'left') :css('border-left-width', '2px') :css('border-left-style', 'solid') else listCell:attr('colspan', 2) end if not args.groupwidth then listCell:css('width', '100%') end local isOdd = (listnum % 2) 1 local rowstyle = args.evenstyle if isOdd then rowstyle = args.oddstyle end local evenOdd if args.evenodd 'swap' then if isOdd then evenOdd = 'even' else evenOdd = 'odd' end else if isOdd then evenOdd = args.evenodd or 'odd' else evenOdd = args.evenodd or 'even' end end listCell :css('padding', '0px') :cssText(args.liststyle) :cssText(rowstyle) :cssText(args.. listnum .. 'style') :addClass('navbox-list') :addClass('navbox-' .. evenOdd) :addClass(args.listclass) :tag('div') :css('padding', (listnum 1 and args.list1padding) or args.listpadding or '0em 0.25em') :wikitext(addNewline(args.. listnum)) if listnum 1 and args.image then row :tag('td') :addClass('navbox-image') :addClass(args.imageclass) :css('width', '0%') :css('padding', '0px 0px 0px 2px') :cssText(args.imagestyle) :attr('rowspan', 2 * #listnums - 1) :tag('div') :wikitext(addNewline(args.image)) end end -- -- Tracking categories -- local function needsHorizontalLists() if border 'child' or border 'subgroup' or args.tracking 'no' then return false end local listClasses = {'plainlist', 'hlist', 'hlist hnum', 'hlist hwrap', 'hlist vcard', 'vcard hlist', 'hlist vevent'} for i, cls in ipairs(listClasses) do if args.listclass cls or args.bodyclass cls then return false end end return true end local function hasBackgroundColors() return mw.ustring.match(args.titlestyle or '','background') or mw.ustring.match(args.groupstyle or '','background') or mw.ustring.match(args.basestyle or '','background') end local function getTrackingCategories() local cats = {} if needsHorizontalLists() then table.insert(cats, 'Navigational boxes without horizontal lists') end if hasBackgroundColors() then table.insert(cats, 'Navboxes using background colors') end return cats end local function renderTrackingCategories(builder) local title = mw.title.getCurrentTitle() if title.namespace ~= 10 then return end -- not in template space local subpage = title.subpageText if subpage 'doc' or subpage 'sandbox' or subpage 'testcases' then return end for i, cat in ipairs(getTrackingCategories()) do builder:wikitext('Category:' .. cat .. '') end end -- -- Main navbox tables -- local function renderMainTable() local tbl = mw.html.create('table') :addClass('nowraplinks') :addClass(args.bodyclass) if args.title and (args.state ~= 'plain' and args.state ~= 'off') then tbl :addClass('collapsible') :addClass(args.state or 'autocollapse') end tbl:css('border-spacing', 0) if border 'subgroup' or border 'child' or border 'none' then tbl :addClass('navbox-subgroup') :cssText(args.bodystyle) :cssText(args.style) else -- regular navobx - bodystyle and style will be applied to the wrapper table tbl :addClass('navbox-inner') :css('background', 'transparent') :css('color', 'inherit') end tbl:cssText(args.innerstyle) renderTitleRow(tbl) renderAboveRow(tbl) for i, listnum in ipairs(listnums) do renderListRow(tbl, listnum) end renderBelowRow(tbl) return tbl end function p._navbox(navboxArgs) args = navboxArgs for k, v in pairs(args) do local listnum = ( .. k):match('^list(%d+)$') if listnum then table.insert(listnums, tonumber(listnum)) end end table.sort(listnums) border = trim(args.border or args1 or ) -- render the main body of the navbox local tbl = renderMainTable() -- render the appropriate wrapper around the navbox, depending on the border param local res = mw.html.create() if border 'none' then res:node(tbl) elseif border 'subgroup' or border 'child' then -- We assume that this navbox is being rendered in a list cell of a parent navbox, and is -- therefore inside a div with padding:0em 0.25em. We start with a to avoid the -- padding being applied, and at the end add a to balance out the parent's res :wikitext() -- XXX: hack due to lack of unclosed support in mw.html. :node(tbl) :wikitext(' ') -- XXX: hack due to lack of unclosed support in mw.html. else res :tag('table') :addClass('navbox') :css('border-spacing', 0) :cssText(args.bodystyle) :cssText(args.style) :tag('tr') :tag('td') :css('padding', '2px') :node(tbl) end renderTrackingCategories(res) return tostring(res) end function p.navbox(frame) if not getArgs then getArgs = require('Module:Arguments').getArgs end args = getArgs(frame, {wrappers = 'Template:Navbox'}) -- Read the arguments in the order they'll be output in, to make references number in the right order. local _ _ = args.title _ = args.above for i = 1, 20 do _ = args.. tostring(i) _ = args.. tostring(i) end _ = args.below return p._navbox(args) end return p